Under Her Spell
by AsheRayne
Summary: Sometimes people don't realize what they have in there life,that missing piece that completes them.For Paul(Triple H) it is Joanie(Chyna) and Brianna,a girl who was like a sister to him till things start changing,making Paul wonder about his life and who


~~Notes~*~  
  
~Brianna Danvers had grew up a lonely child,for the most part till she met someone who changed her life,someone who made her see the world in a new light...Paul Levesque.Her parents had money but they simply thought that all Brianna needed was money.after all some say money can buy anything,but inside Brianna was missing the love and attention she needed from her family and never got till Paul came into her life,Brianna was only around the age of 13 when she met Paul,it wasnt a love issue,like some would think first off,it was love but the love of a family memeber,thats what Paul showed her and made her feel,something her parents never did.So over the seven years they had known one another that love had only grew,into more?Not in there eyes but if it did they never said anything and Paul was very happy with Joanie and Brianna was happy just having Paul around and being the over protective brother,Joanie treated Brianna like her own sister and Brianna loved Joanie the same way~  
  
~Brianna oftened traveled with Paul on the road,him being one of the top WWF stars,he was on the road alot but Brianna found it a rush to go from city to city,see so many people and lets not forget all the practical jokes a person could play on people,she was happy yet she still had noone,yes she had Paul and she had Joanie but wasnt the same,she didnt have anyone to hold her at night,to whisper there love for her in her ear,to want to be by her side simply because they couldnt get enough of her,she dreamed of the perfect love,the person you saw for the first time and it was like instant attraction,love at first sight,but Paul had always told her love didnt happen that way in real life,only in books and movies,but sometimes when you look to hard,you never find it,its when you least exspect things to happen they do...and sometimes not in the best way~  
  
  
~*~Under Her Spell~*~Part 1  
  
  
"Also you can talk to the wrestlers...But they are NOT aloud to touch you...not even a hair on your head and further more..."~Paul looked up from the paper in front of him across the limo at the girl,she was around 5'1 with long red hair down her back,that had a hint of curls in it and the green eyes,more like cat eyes~  
  
"Brianna?Are you even listening to me?"~Brianna jerked her head up,hating to get interupted when she was reading the new issue of Raw Magazine~  
  
"Huh???What did you say?I thought you were talking to Joanie..."~Bri smiled ever so sweetly at Paul~  
  
~Joanie turned her head to look out the window,a hand slide over her mouth as she held in a laugh threatening to erupt~  
  
~Paul narrowed his eyes~"You know damn well I was talking to you and have been for fifteen damn minutes!"  
  
~Brianna frowned~"Do you have to use such language around my virgin ears,Paul?Really...your becoming a very bad influence on me..."  
  
~joanie sucked on her lower lip,it was getting harder to be around those two without laughing~  
  
~Paul looked over at Joanie~"Your a woman...talk to her.She will not listen to me,and I am like her brother!Why wont she listen to me?"  
  
~Joanie looked over at Brianna with amusement in her eyes then looked at Paul~"Because...like you just said Paul your like her brother...They arent suppose to listen to your protective rantings.Now leave her alone....damn the girl is twenty years old!She knows how to deal with men alright?"  
  
"Besides...who who said I was into men??"~Brianna asked with a straight face as she looked at Paul~  
  
~Paul shook his head then took a drink of his soda,at the wrong time~  
  
"By the way Joanie...your looking really....hot and....lickable..."~Brianna said with a nod~  
  
~Paul started coughing,getting choked on his drink~"BRI!!!!"  
  
~Joanie couldnt hold it in any longer,she leaned over then started laughing,noone she had ever seen had such a pull on Paul,tho Brianna was not his biological sister,he seen her that way.what she did was golden to him,and if anyone did one thing wrong to Brianna,Joanie knew Paul would become the game,and this time it would be off camera and the blows would be all or nothing~  
  
~Brianna tossed some fiery red hair over her shoulder then blinked at Paul innocently~  
"Whaaat?Was it something I said bro?"  
  
~Paul gritted his teeth then pointed a finger at her~"I can still take you over my knee and spank you Bri..."  
  
~Brianna grinned~"So your into that kinky stuff...But really Paul...I couldnt your like my brother..."  
  
~Joanie was still laughing,even more so when she saw the look on Paul's face~~Paul bit his tongue then stared out the window not saying another word~  
  
~Brianna nodded,a satisfied look on her face as she went back to reading her magazine~ 


End file.
